Everything's Changing: My Last Breath
by Miss Interpreted
Summary: Songfic. WARNING character death! What happens when Sasuke returns, will anything be the same again? How will Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi deal with his return? What! Someone dies... Dun dun dun! Read and Review!


**A/N: **I don't own anything except the plot. The song is Mobile by Avril Lavigne and the characters are owned by whoever created Naruto...

'Man, what ever happened to us?' Kakashi thought looking at his former team, 'I mean Naruto has grown a lot and has become calmer. And Sakura has also grown a lot with the help of Tsunade, but she still misses Sasuke. We all do.'

**/Went back home again, this sucks, gotta pack up and leave again. Say goodbye to all my friends can't say when I'll be there again. It's time now, I turn around. Turn my back on everything, turn my back on everything. /**

'We should just forget about Sasuke, but it's hard, knowing that he betrayed us, just to become stronger. It hurts, like a deep wound that can't be healed.' Kakashi added to himself, he had been thinking a lot lately. "Come on guys, ramen is on me today." Kakashi said.

**/Everything's ****changing when I turn around. I'm out of my control, I'm a mobile. Everything's changing when I turn around. I'm out of my control, I'm a mobile. /**

"Are you alright Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, referring to his offer to pay for their ramen.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Kakashi replied, still thinking about Sasuke. As they walked off the training field, the three-some saw a figure standing at the gate. It was Sasuke. Everyone stood there frozen to the spot, starring at the figure, until Sakura finally found her voice.

**/Start back at this life; stretch myself back into the light. I'm waking up to say I've tried. Instead of waking up to another TV Guide. Its time now, I turn around. Turn and walk on this crazy ground. /**

"Sasuke… Is that you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 'Why has he returned now?' Kakashi asked himself, feeling a mixture of hatred and happiness at his old student's return.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi said coldly, not expecting an answer.

"Hn, didn't you miss me?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone and chuckling, "Oh well. It doesn't matter."

**/Everything's changing when I turn around. I'm out of my control, I'm a mobile. Everything's changing out of what I know. Everywhere I go, I'm a mobile. I'm a mobile, hanging from the ceiling. Life's a mobile, spinning 'round with mixed feelings. Crazy and wild, sometimes I wanna scream out loud. /**

"What the heck do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, clearly disturbed by his former teammates sudden appearance.

"Oh, nothing really, all I want is… for you to DIE!!" Sasuke said, charging at the blonde. Before anyone could stop her, Sakura stepped in front of Naruto blocking Sasuke's hit. 'Why would Sasuke want Naruto dead?' Kakashi thought.

**/Everything's changing everywhere I go. I'm out of my control. Everything's changing everywhere I go Out of what I know. La la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la. /**

"I see you've become stronger since we last met." Sasuke said, jumping back.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?!" Sakura yelled. Just then Kakashi stepped between the two Shinobis.

"Remember our mission with the bridge builder, I told you I would protect you with my life. And I mean it." Kakashi said plainly. Then, without warning, Kakashi and Sasuke drew kunai and charged at each other. Both their kunai hit at the same time, Kakashi's in Sasuke's heart and Sasuke's in Kakashi's chest, killing them instantly

**Everything's changing when I turn around. I'm out of my control, I'm a mobile. Everything's changing out of what I know. Everywhere I go, I'm a mobile. /**

_**At the funeral:**_

'Why did he have to go and do something like that!?!' Naruto thought glumly, tears sliding down his face. **'Because he loves you, and Sakura. You were like family to him, and he vowed to protect you. I think Sasuke leaving hurt him the most.'** The Kyuubi told the crying blond. Meanwhile Sakura was thinking 'Kakashi, thank you. I will always think of you.' She was also crying, like most people there. Unlike Kakashi, she would not think of Sasuke again. He didn't deserve her thoughts, or anyone else's.

**/Everywhere I go, I'm a mobile. /**


End file.
